How Close Is It?
by lifelessdummy
Summary: MotokoShinobu Pairing - Shinobu can't bear the news that Motoko will be leaving for more training. (LIME)


Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me  
I was to shy to let you know  
Much too scared to let my feelings show  
  
Yasunori Misuda (vocal by Joanne Hogg)  
(Title) - Kokoro  
From Xenosaga (PS2 Game)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
***AUTHORS NOTES***: Konichiwa Minasan... alright, I use 1 of only 6 phrase I know in Japanese... haha ^_^;; ANYWAY this work is original done by Grandmoff and put up on shoujoai.com. This is the very first fanfic I've read... and I enjoyed it... I really liked it. I hope people out there do too. Well, me being an idiot that I always am... I changed a few things here and there in this story to better reflect my thinking process (everything with permission from Grandmoff of course). Go there to read original... which is pretty much this, only very few things change, so few you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay Interact Details: (mainly cause you're here to read the story) later on, I'll have a space to up either a line or two from lyrics of either songs I like, or songs I'm listening to right now (haven't decided). So please guess! I'll be fun! Um... I'll think about some more about it at the end ^_^;;;;;  
  
ANYWAYS!!! ON WITH THE STORY o(^_^o)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
****Disclaimer***: I only own the many manga and anime videos of Love Hina, nothing more. T_T  
  
Revised version by Sephiro-kun (aka lifelessdummy)  
  
The front door of the Hinata House opened, revealing a tall, black-haired girl entering into the house. As she began taking off her sandal, Shinobu and Kaolla enter from the Kitchen to see who it is.  
  
"You're home, Motoko-san! Welcome back!" Shinobu greeted her friend warmly.  
  
"How was your training, Motoko-chan?" Kaolla asked.  
  
"Easy, unfortunately," the samurai girl sighed. "I used to love training because I was put to my limit. Now, it's barely a challenge."  
  
"There will be more challenges for you, so cheer up! I made your favorite, shrimp curry, in honor of your homecoming."  
  
"You... did that for me, Shinobu-chan?" No one ever did anything for her, and she blushed profusely. When Shinobu saw that, she knew that Motoko was touched by her token of affection.  
  
"Of course, Motoko-san," Shinobu said, blushing herself. "It was the least I could do for you."  
  
Turning, Kaolla yelled as she ran upstairs, "Motoko's back! Motoko's back!"  
  
The supper was delicious, as it always was when Shinobu did the cooking. The Hinata residents asked Motoko hundred of questions and, for some reason, she was answering nearly all of them.  
  
"Why are you studying karate, Motoko-chan?" Naru asked. "I thought you always used your sword."  
  
"I do, when I have it," the black-haired girl answered. "But what happens when I don't have it? Then I need to be ready to fight with whatever weapons I do have: hands, elbows, knees, and feet."  
  
"You could take lessons from Naru," Kaolla joked. "She can really dish it out."  
  
"No kidding," Keitaro affirmed.  
  
"Don't make me demonstrate," Naru threatened.  
  
"You've been training for longer than I've known you, Motoko-chan," Kitsune remarked. "When are you going to stop?"  
  
Motoko used her best "Wise Woman" voice. "There will always be more to learn. A true samurai will train until her dying day."  
  
"That's some kind of commitment," Kitsune stated.  
  
"In fact, I only plan on staying here for six days before I'm off to Nagoya for two or three weeks."  
  
Shinobu spoke up with more energy than she usually used. "Motoko-san, you're leaving again so soon? You just returned home."  
  
Only Motoko noticed the tone of disappointment in Shinobu's voice. She thought that perhaps she'd imagined it. "A new sword master is arriving at the Takagura School; I have to see if I can learn anything from him."  
  
After dinner, the girls headed to the outdoor bath. Shinobu kept glancing surreptitiously at Motoko. She was afraid that someone would spot her doing it, but she was unable to resist. Eventually, Naru, Kitsune, Kaolla, and Haruka left. Motoko had her eyes closed and sat in peace, listening to the night sounds and feeling the breeze and the water carry her cares away.  
  
"Motoko-san, I-I hope you liked dessert."  
  
Motoko smiled. "You're still here, Shinobu-chan? I thought everyone had left. Yes, your chocolate mousse was very delicious. Thank you."  
  
Shinobu hoped that Motoko wouldn't open her eyes right now, or she'd catch Shinobu staring at her openly, admiring her physical beauty. The timid girl gathered her courage. "Do you remember the time Tama-chan got into your clothes and you washed everything and you had to borrow clothes from Haruka- sempai?" She drifted closer to the tall girl, not totally sure what she was trying to accomplish.  
  
"That pesky turtle," Motoko chuckled. "Of course I remember that. I looked so ridiculous."  
  
"You didn't look ridiculous, Toko-chan," the short-haired girl said. She flushed uncontrollably and quickly turned away from Motoko. She'd just said the pet name aloud! It was a name she'd written countless times in her diary, but now she had spoken it. She was sure that Motoko would notice.  
  
And she did. Motoko opened her eyes and saw Shinobu turning away from her. "Shinobu-chan? What did you just say?"  
  
"I-I-I said that you d-didn't look ridiculous... "  
  
"No, I mean what did you call me?"  
  
"Toko-chan?" Shinobu squeaked.  
  
Motoko sat up straighter but stayed in pensive silence; Shinobu had never called her anything but, "Motoko-san" before. And no one had ever shortened her name that way, not even her older sister. "I thought that's what you said-"she started.  
  
"-I'm sorry, Motoko-san; I'm sorry! I won't-"  
  
"-I like it," Motoko said with a shy grin. "I just never would have expected that from you, Shinobu-chan." She tried the name herself. "Toko- chan... it sounds nice."  
  
Shinobu stayed red and kept her mouth shut. The young samurai laughed. "Oh, Shinobu-chan! It's so easy to embarrass you!"  
  
At that, Shinobu turned back toward the older girl. "It's easy to embarrass you too, you know."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"It isn't? Watch this: you looked beautiful in Haruka-sempai's dress."  
  
Motoko instantly felt her cheeks turning scarlet.  
  
"In fact, you looked wonderful in all those outfits," Shinobu continued.  
  
Motoko's blush deepened dramatically.  
  
"You look very beautiful now, Toko-chan," Shinobu said in a softer voice.  
  
Motoko's face was absolutely burning. "Okay, Shinobu-chan, you've made your point," she admitted.  
  
"Are you really going to travel to Nagoya?"  
  
"Yeah... why not, right?" Motoko replied lightly, closing her eyes. She heard splashing and immediately opened her eyes to see Shinobu running away from the hot springs toward her room, one arm flung over her face.  
  
The black-haired girl was confused and very concerned. She grabbed her clothes and a dry towel and hastily left the bath. She approached Shinobu's room and found the door shut, and proceeded to knock on the door.  
  
"Who-who is it?"  
  
Motoko didn't understand why, but it sounded like Shinobu was crying. "It's Motoko," she called.  
  
"C-come in," Shinobu answered uncertainly.  
  
Motoko stepped into the room and closed the door. The sight of Shinobu lying on her mattress weeping brought tears to the tall girl's eyes. She sat on the mattress next to the smaller girl. She put a hand on Shinobu's head and ran her fingers through her fine hair.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't... tell-"  
  
"-Yes, you can tell me. Please?"  
  
"I don't want you to go, Toko-chan. I don't want you to leave!" Shinobu sobbed into her pillow.  
  
Motoko stroked Shinobu's head and neck soothingly. She'd had no idea that Shinobu would be sad about her leaving. She still didn't know why. "Why is that, dear?" she asked softly. Not very comforting, she scolded herself.  
  
"Because you're so strong. Because you're generous and kind. Because of how you laugh. Because I admire you..."  
  
"Shinobu-chan-"  
  
"-And because I love you!" Shinobu yelled. Her delicate shoulders heaved as she cried harder.  
  
"Shinobu... " Motoko started. She couldn't think of how to continue.  
  
Shinobu turned over and sat up abruptly. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" she shouted. She took Motoko's face in her small hands and pressed her lips to the samurai's. She and Motoko closed their eyes at the same time, neither knowing that the other had done so. Motoko opened her mouth slightly in response to Shinobu's motions. She began to relax. Shinobu maintained the kiss for several seconds, then broke it off and threw herself back onto the mattress. It had been Motoko's first real kiss and found the sensation indescribable. She sat there, stunned, eyes still closed, until Shinobu's sorrowful voice jarred her back to the present.  
  
"So now that I've made you hate me, please, just leave me alone," Shinobu said through her tears.  
  
The bitter words cut deeply into Motoko's heart and threatened to hack it to pieces. The young samurai leaned down and hugged Shinobu fiercely around the waist. She was dimly aware that she and Shinobu were still wearing bath towels that were soaking wet. The poor girl's mattress would be drenched. "Shinobu-chan, I don't hate you. Don't you ever say such a thing! Look at me, Shinobu."  
  
Shinobu hesitated before she faced Motoko. Then she saw those eyes Motoko had. Shinobu looked deeply into Motoko's brown eyes. The long-haired girl gulped back the lump in her throat. She fell into the twin pools of purple brilliance. "Shinobu-chan... " she whispered. She had forgotten what she was going to say! So she improvised. "You have lovely eyes, Shinobu."  
  
"Toko-chan, don't say anything sweet to me. Don't say anything nice. Don't say things that will make me love you more, Toko-chan. Please don't."  
  
Motoko couldn't respond to this request, so she just kept hugging Shinobu, hoping that her presence would somehow console the violet-eyed girl. Shinobu sat up, and then got to her knees and silently hugged Motoko back. Motoko couldn't believe how much strength the petite girl really had; Shinobu's arms were clasping her tightly, afraid to let go. Finally, Shinobu looked up at Motoko. Her eyes were shining and Motoko sank into them, mesmerized once more.  
  
Shinobu leaned forward and the girls kissed passionately. Their mouths eased open and they shared the same breath. Then their tongues met and softly explored, getting acquainted with each other. Motoko felt Shinobu's arms relax. Shinobu's hands gently tugged at Motoko's towel. She pulled the clinging fabric from the tall girl's body and dropped it to the mattress. Whether it's not noticing what had happened, or maybe not caring, Motoko just kept kissing Shinobu. Shinobu ran her dexterous fingers through the black mass of Motoko's hair and then began caressing her naked back.  
  
Shinobu withdrew her mouth from Motoko's and kissed her nose, then her eyelids, then her brow. She tenderly turned Motoko's face and kissed her ear. "You smell wonderful," she murmured. She turned Motoko's head to the other side and kissed her other ear. "You taste wonderful, too." She began showering kisses onto Motoko's graceful neck. She kissed Motoko's chest and slowly moved her lips to one of Motoko's firm breasts. Motoko's breasts were pleasingly soft, but her nipples were hard with excitement. Motoko's breathing seemed faster than it had been. Shinobu took one of the strong girl's nipples into her mouth and ran her tongue around it and over it, missing nothing. Motoko sighed and put her hands on the shorter girl's head, twirling fine strands of dark blue hair between her fingers. Shinobu sucked on the other nipple and Motoko uttered an unmistakable groan. "You even feel wonderful," Shinobu murmured. I sure do, Motoko thought. Shinobu kissed Motoko's ribcage, then her abdomen and navel. Without realizing, Motoko spread her knees apart.  
  
Instinct had guided Shinobu this far and she wasn't about to start second- guessing now. She kissed along the ridges that marked Motoko's hipbones. Motoko whimpered. She was shaking now; her body was pleading for release. Shinobu lightly licked the insides of Motoko's damp thighs. Motoko was panting laboriously. She jammed her middle finger into her mouth and bit down to keep from screaming. But suddenly Shinobu focused her divine attention on Motoko's vagina: her lips massaging, her tongue tenderly lapping in between Motoko's sensitive labia, her teeth brushing lightly across Motoko's rigid clitoris.  
  
"Shinobu!" Motoko shrieked. Then she was riding a tsunami of ecstasy. She writhed, gasped, and trembled, losing all control of her body, abandoning it, placing it in Shinobu's capable hands and mouth. Shinobu used her fingers to open Motoko's vagina farther and she dug her tongue further inside the black-haired girl. Motoko came again, vaguely surprised that she was still alive, since she couldn't remember breathing for the last few...hours? Days? Eternities?  
  
Shinobu finally drank her fill of Motoko and sat up. She looked at the tall beauty in admiration. The young samurai's body glistened with sweat, her long legs twitched involuntarily, her bosom heaved tremulously as she tried to catch her breath. Shinobu looked between Motoko's legs at her swollen pink labia. A bit of fluid was still there.  
  
"Whoops, missed a spot," Shinobu giggled. She dove back to Motoko's throbbing vulvae.  
  
"Shinobu! D-ah! Ah! Ah! D-oh! Ah! Oh!" She'd been trying to say, "don't," but it just wasn't possible, so Motoko stopped trying and surrendered to her most mind-blowing orgasm yet. After what could have been forever, the purple-eyed girl retreated reluctantly from Motoko's sexual organs.  
  
Motoko's body quivered as she lay helpless on Shinobu's soaked mattress. She felt Shinobu's arms around her waist and her lips on her forehead. "That was fun. Thank you, Toko-chan."  
  
"Shin... obu, you're... than... king... me? Am I... still... on Earth? I... feel like... I'm... flying."  
  
"Anything for you, my love," Shinobu whispered.  
  
"I... love... you, Shi... no... bu," Motoko gasped. She opened her eyes and saw Shinobu blushing. Vaginal fluid covered the lower half of her face. "You're so... cute, Shin... obu! How can... you... blush now... after... what you just... did... for me?"  
  
"It's just what I've dreamed of hearing you say, Toko-chan." The lithe girl hugged her lover tightly. "Listen, if you really want to go to Nagoya-"  
  
"-I'm not... going, Shinobu. I'm not... prepared. First, I need to learn... to appreciate... what I've got... right here... right in my arms."  
  
"You've made me so happy!" Shinobu cried. Motoko eventually managed to breathe normally again. Shinobu released her and she sat up.  
  
"I-I'm afraid your mattress will need to be washed, Shinobu-chan," Motoko said ruefully.  
  
"That's okay, it was damp anyway."  
  
"Stay with me tonight," Motoko invited.  
  
"But I thought that Kaolla-san sleeps in your room when you're home."  
  
"I'll ask her to use her room tonight," Motoko said. Her legs were wobbly, but she managed to stand. "You really did a number on me," she observed as she wrapped her towel around her.  
  
"What else could I do, Toko-chan? But where are you going? Your dry towel and your clothes are right here."  
  
"I'm going to take another bath, thanks to you!"  
  
"He-heh," Shinobu laughed sheepishly. "I'll join you... "  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're going to get washed up and ready for bed, Shinobu- chan. I'm not taking three baths tonight." With that, Motoko headed back toward the hot spring. She stopped at Su's open door.  
  
"Su-chan?" she called.  
  
"What's up, Motoko?" Kaolla asked cheerfully.  
  
"I need some time to myself tonight. Could you sleep in your own room, please?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess... Motoko, you smell funny-"  
  
"-Thanks-got-to-run-sorry!" Motoko said as she dashed away, cheeks flaming. She kept her bath short and quickly returned to Shinobu's room. Shinobu was waiting for her in a pink nightgown, looking totally adorable. She held Motoko's dry towel. Motoko reached for it, but Shinobu playfully snatched it away.  
  
"I'll dry you, Toko-chan," she offered innocently.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Motoko asked dubiously.  
  
"No funny business, I promise. I'll just make you dry by rubbing this fuzzy towel all over your amazing body."  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring..."  
  
"Ahem. I meant, 'I'll just dry you'."  
  
Motoko let her wet towel fall to the floor and stepped over to Shinobu. "Just remember, you promised."  
  
Despite incredible temptation, Shinobu kept her promise. All the same, Motoko was quite aroused by the time Shinobu finished. Motoko dressed hastily. "Now let's get some sleep," she said. "I'm exhausted. And I wasn't, just an hour ago."  
  
The girls walked hand-in-hand to Motoko's room and lay down for the night. They snuggled lovingly under Motoko's warm blankets. Motoko sighed, feeling truly content for the first time in her life. "Say it, Shinobu," she requested dreamily.  
  
"Say what, Toko-chan?"  
  
"That," the young samurai answered placidly.  
  
"That," Shinobu answered with a giggle.  
  
"No, I meant your pet name for me."  
  
"Your pet name for me."  
  
"Oh, you!" She hugged the smaller girl and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
A while later, Haruka rapped on Motoko's door. "Motoko-chan, have you seen Su?" she asked softly. "Motoko?" There was no answer, so she quietly slid the door open. Bathed in a beam of silver moonlight, Motoko and Shinobu were blissfully asleep. Shinobu's arm was draped protectively around Motoko's waist. Haruka smiled and closed the door soundlessly. "Ah, young love."  
  
Morning arrived, and Keitaro followed his nose to the kitchen. When he got there, he stopped in his tracks, astonished and fully awake. "Motoko-chan? I didn't know you cooked. You look great, too-"  
  
"-You're lucky I'm in a terrific mood, Urashima, or you'd be through that wall already. This is not for you. This is not your business. If you want breakfast, you'd better get it yourself; Shinobu-chan will not be cooking this morning." With that, she picked up a heavily laden tray and sashayed out of the room. "And have a good day!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Keitaro blinked. "Well, that certainly was surreal."  
  
Motoko entered her room and regarded her beautiful lover, sleeping soundly. "She's too good for me," the samurai breathed as she fought back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. She padded over to Shinobu and set the tray near her. Sure enough, the wonderful aromas woke the petite girl. Without opening her eyes, she felt the mattress next to her. It was vacant. "Toko-chan?" she panicked. She shot up into a sitting position.  
  
"Easy, Shinobu-chan. I'm right here," Motoko soothed.  
  
Shinobu looked in the direction of the lilting voice. Her breath caught in her lungs. Motoko was wearing a beautiful yellow kimono with embroidered roses and vines trimming the seams. She had an elegant, midnight blue Sapporo around her slim waist, tied with a bow in the small of her back. "Toko-chan, y-you look fantastic," Shinobu stammered.  
  
"All for you," the samurai beamed.  
  
"How did you get out of bed without waking me?"  
  
"I'll grant that it wasn't easy, what with you hanging all over me. I'll bet it took ten minutes."  
  
"Why not just wake me?"  
  
"Because I know you, and you'd never have let me feed you breakfast in bed. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Toko-chan, you are so sweet! You shouldn't have done all this."  
  
"I was inspired by your courage. Now open wide."  
  
"My... courage?" Shinobu asked as she chewed.  
  
"Well, yes. I know that I can be intimidating, but you told me you loved me anyway. It was the bravest thing I've ever heard. Its also the most romantic, too." Motoko paused. "Ha-ha-ha, you're as red as an apple!"  
  
"Serving me breakfast in bed doesn't give you the right to make me blush, Toko-chan. Although... maybe looking like a goddess does..."  
  
"Shinobu-chan," Motoko said as her cheeks burned.  
  
"Got you back!" Shinobu pointed out smugly. "Let's go shopping today, what do you say?"  
  
"That sounds good," Motoko agreed.  
  
"I'm glad you approve. Hmm... it's got to be as red as your cheeks..."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"The sexy lingerie set you're going to buy. Oh, darn it, now your cheeks are redder; I guess we'll have to match that red...they need to be as revealing as your cheeks, too...and speaking of revealing cheeks, hmm, probably a nice satin thong... of course, trying it on will be the real fun... I'll probably have you model every outfit in the entire mall-"  
  
"-That's enough, Shinobu-chan! You've made your point. Again." Motoko felt as though she'd stuck her face in boiling water.  
  
"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
  
"Are you just going to sit there trying to keep all my blood in my face or are you going to get dressed so we can go shopping?"  
  
"Actually, I won't have you try them all on. We need to get back so I can do what I've been meaning to... "  
  
Motoko sighed. "Spill it, Shinobu."  
  
"Make love to you for the rest of the day."  
  
"I'm trying on three at most!"  
  
(THE END) (FOR NOW) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This work is originally on shoujoai.com... UM (HELP!!) don't know how to link using word... IF SOMEONE CAN HELP PLEASE DO! For now, link is on my info, so check it out there! You can email him at orpfynmakyr@yahoo.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
INTERACT TIME!  
  
Right Now, I'm listening to the anime 2nd Opening Song for the Series; however, I've just purchase 2 of the 3 manga available out there. Volume 3 of it was just release this month (March, 2004) by Shonen Jump (VIZ). Here's a line for you!  
  
fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo youru wo nukeru ...  
  
There, PLEASEguess by sending the guesses to my email: lifelessdummy@yahoo.com Winners (as in those who get them correct) will be mention in whatever my next release is... However, first one to get it correctly might (++**MIGHT**++) get some part (minor part obviously) in my fanfiction ^_^.  
  
THIS IS THE LAST THING I TYPED IN: When I was done with everything, I was listening to Joey Young – Butterfly (chinese version). YES DDR's (smile d.k.'s) Butterfly. T_T its so... AWESOME! File name is ddr - Butterfly (JY- Jap Cantonese Mix)... WHY IS IT JY-Jap when its in Chinese (Cantonese to be exact)???? I first got this song on Monday, October 22, 2001, 6:20:42 PM.... LONG TIME AGO! T_T OH! Another thing, I will be posting (along with the answer to the which song the lyrics belongs to) my playlist on my player right now ^^;; IONO, thought it might be interesting... I know, I know, most of you wouldn't care less... But hey ^_^;; I'm like that. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As for me, I'm working on my own fanfic... I just don't revise and rework other people's fanfiction too. Here's preview of it (it is bound to change because this IS the first draft version) (new: I decided to not change it)(ah... but its actually a scene I think I may never included, but does happen. Weird, huh? Trust me, the series is. You'll have to find out what happens, but this will help you, trust me... it does kinda...)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Lime-green lights sounded Keitaro as he is lifted into the air. The Hinata Springs below him swirls around him, making a whirlpool below. There's some sort of force pushing Keitaro up, and even his glasses is sent from its resting place on his face into the air. Keitaro panics, not knowing what he should do. It seems that the light has made in weightless, unable to move around. As he swings his arms to get some sort of momentum, it is all in vain as he slowly rotates so that he is upside down, water above his head and feet dangling in the air.  
  
"This is not good..."  
  
As he spoke those words, flashes of bright, heavenly lights starts to blind his eyes. Where is this light coming from... wait... it's coming from within the whirlpool. Inside, you can see a faint image of a person, but the bright lights causes Keitaro to squint. Then the flash of light starts to flicker from bright, to dark, to bright, and again, faster and faster...  
  
Until, there is no more. Only a dark abyss of a dream world...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
--------- Please Review: Any comments about either story or my preview are greatly welcome. There's about another 5 other stories GrandMoff has done, and I plan to show 'em all. All comments relating to the story will be forwarded to him as well. Any comment about my story is also (greatly) welcome, and please look forward to it. I got the story done... I'll explain more later!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
